The Rose
by SDMaxwell
Summary: Kurama and Hiei dealing with those closest to them.  Songfic.  Mild shounenaiish.


SDMaxwell----------07/29/02

Author's note: This particular songfic is written off of a beautiful song sung by Leann Rimes. ; This was on the radio and I thought "Wow! Cool! It's perfect for a songfic!" -- unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything to write in between the lyrics because the song was just that beautiful. ::sighs:: Then I realized I'm an idiot because I have the CD with this song sitting around my house somewhere. Bah. Great thing being is I now-after a week-can think of words to go between the lyrics. Hoorah. By the way, I adore Hiei and Kurama. Absolutely. ::sighs over her chibi pics of the two demons on her wall:: I wish I had brothers like those two. . . And I also don't know much about the visual aspects of what happened to Hiei. -- Wish I did though. Well, lets see how this thing works out.

_**The Rose**_

_**Some say love it is a river**_

A female figure stands cradling a tiny baby in her arms. She gives the child a weak smile and holds him so he faces the sky. Whispered words fall from her lips as she watches the baby.

_**That drowns the tender reed.**_

Without another word, Rui closes her eyes and drops the newborn child over the edge of the floating city of the Koorime. The distance swallows his tiny body. His life ended before he's even had a chance to live.

_**Some say love it is a razor **_

Hiei sits off away from the others of his so-called friends as they play, watching but not joining and lending nothing other than his presence to the gathering.

_**That leaves your soul to bleed. **_

He watches them darkly, hating their laughter, their tears . . . or perhaps envying them, unable to give in to those emotions fully with his existence so centered on survival since the day he had been born.

_**Some say love it is a hunger **_

A small redheaded child watches in amazement as his "mother" picks him up off the ground after a fall. She gives the scratches on his elbows gentle kisses, missing the perplexed expression on her son's face as he tries to control the feelings he doesn't want to show, knowing it is dangerous to let others know such things as sadness or hurt exist.

_**An endless, aching need **_

Shiori starts a little as her small son suddenly lurches forward and wraps his banged and bruised arms around her neck to hug her. Not understanding his sudden tears where none had been before, she simply hugs him back and offers what little comfort she can.

_**I say love it is a flower, **_

Kurama laughs at the conversation the others are having, never stopping as he heads over towards the stand of trees he knows Hiei is hiding in. Upon reaching his friend's perch, he turns around and leans on the great tree's trunk, shoving his hands into his pockets and pretending he came over on accident.

_**And you its only seed. **_

The redhead finally tips his head back and grins at the moody little fire demon crouched in the branches above him. He then proceeds to coax Hiei into coming out of his tree, even though he can't make him do more than that.

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking **_

Hiei couches in the branches of a tree outside Genkai's temple, watching Yukina feeding nuts to squirrels. He watches as she laughs as two of the furry rodents keep coming back and taking more nuts from her before racing off back up a tree.

_**That never learns to dance **_

The wind rustles through the branches, making the leaves whisper softly. The pretty ice maiden glances up, still smiling. But her smile fades as she senses that she is alone again.

_**It's the dream afraid of waking **_

Kurama watches Shiori cook dinner with a small smile fixed on his face. She asks him how his day was and he answers readily that it was great and immediately asks about hers. The small smile widens as she tells him of everything she's done that day.

_**That never takes the chance**_

Talking and yet listening at the same time, his mother notices that he has nearly completely avoided answering her question. Though she makes no comment, she saddens a little that he won't be more open with her.

_**It's the one who won't be taken, **_

Hiei flits through the trees, intent on getting away from any other people, not willing to suffer their company any longer.

_**Who cannot seem to give, **_

Kurama says goodnight to his mother and heads for his room.

_**And the soul afraid of dying **_

The half-fire demon weaves through the branches and runs across rooftops, feet never making a sound.

_**That never learns to live. **_

The half-kitsune closes the door with a heavy sigh and slips into his pajamas.

_**And the night has been too lonely **_

Hiei stops in a park, startled momentarily by his own reflection off of a still pond. But he looks past the image of himself and peers at the large, silvery full moon rising in the midnight sky beyond.

_**And the road has been too long. **_

Kurama leans out the window of his room, eyes drawn upward at the same moon dragging itself into night's cloak to keep solitary vigil over the entire sleeping world.

_**And you think that love is only **_

Far from the moon rising, Hiei slips into Kurama's window, silent as the night itself. He gazes quietly at the fox lying on the futon.

_**For the lucky and the strong. **_

Cold from the breeze coming in through the window, Kurama blinks his eyes open to find the fire demon crouched not far away. He smiles sleepily and waves him over.

_**Just remember in the winter **_

The lonely moon keeps watch as the fire demon and the fox curl up on the futon together. The burdens of their pasts and secrets released with their shared strength and understanding.

_**Far beneath the bitter snow **_

Yukina walks out to feed the squirrels, smiling as the morning light touches on the life around her. She stops walking as a glint beside a tree catches her attention. Curious she goes over to investigate. A black tear gem winks up at her from its place between the tree's roots. Smiling, she picks the gem up and goes back inside.

_**Lies the seed that with the sun's love, **_

Shiori sets about preparing breakfast. She turns to place a pan on the stove and stops, stunned. A single red rose grows serenely from the center of the table. Still shocked, Shiori reaches out and touches the petals of the flower. A smile touches her lips and she finishes breakfast.

_**In the spring, becomes a rose.**_

Kurama and Hiei sit silently on the roof of Kurama's house, the sun rising slowly in the sky. The fox leans back with a slight smile and enjoys the warmth from the sun while his companion holds his knees loosely with all of his eyes closed and a tranquil expression on his small face.

---

Owari

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I don't even own the song that I used. Other people do. On the other hand, I'm honored to be able to use them for entertainment purposes since they're all so great. ;

This has been another Really Weird Work brought to you by the multiple muses within everyone's friendly neighborhood imagination, SDMaxwell. Please do not pelt her with your shoes. Thank you.


End file.
